la banda del patio (one shot) tenia que pasar
by soniasc94
Summary: la banda mas famosa de la calle tercera ahora tienen 20 años y TJ y Spinelli tienen sentimientos mutuos pero Spinelli es la que mas pretende ocultarlos, con lo que va de novio en novio hasta que decide no mentir mas. un viaje de la banda a la ciudad del pecado divertido y loco con una version poco convencional de Spinelli es el pistoletazo de salida de algo nuevo.


La banda del patio: tenía que pasar (one shot)

Los chicos de la banda más famosa de la calle tercera terminaron hace unos 4 años en el colegio. Ahora tenían 20 años y todos estaban inmersos en sus trabajos y estudios, pero seguían teniendo contacto aunque Gus hacía dos años que se había alistado en la marina, Gretchen llevaba cuatro años ya en la Universidad, aunque todavía le quedaban 2 años más, ya que al final se había decantado por la medicina, gracias a tener una mente privilegiada le dejaron entrar a los 16 años, Mickey y Vince durante el bachiller ayudaban en los campamentos escolares y ahora en algunas ocasiones. Vince entrenaba a los chavales de las categorías inferiores de baloncesto del colegio y Mikey mientras estudiaba música ayudaba en las clases de música y mientras hacia las prácticas para quedarse algún dia. Spinelli, que seguía siendo la tipa dura de siempre, estaba más calmada pero cuidado si estaba de mal humor, mientras estudiaba hacia suplencias en algún que otro gimnasio, y además andaba con un novio y con otro, pero nunca le salía bien la cosa, y había tenido algo con Vince pero lo habían dejado porque según ella eso no funcionaba porque quería a otra persona, pero realmente no estaba con él. Ashley no quería crear algo incómodo aunque Vince asegura que él desde el principio ya lo sabía y que ella solo se había dejado llevar una noche de marcha, y TJ, el estratega y líder del grupo, al igual que Vince, que todavía no había entrado a la universidad, pero entraría en breve y Mikey, era monitor en los campamentos escolares pero la docencia no era lo suyo, por lo que pasó de la universidad y estaba metido en cosas de animación y ocio. Después de los campamentos, cuando todos ya estaban verdaderamente libres y durante el curso quedaban de vez en cuando, cuando los exámenes y los trabajos les dejaban un tiempo para disfrutar.

Todos habían cambiado algo su forma física. Gus era alto y corpulento, como buen militar; Mikey se había hecho una reducción de estómago y Spinelli lo mantenía a raya en el gimnasio. Gretchen llevaba un vestido más corto, el pelo suelto, y gafas de pasta. TJ usaba una camiseta blanca tres tallas más pequeñas, conservaba la gorra y como todo, los pantalones y la chaqueta eran más estrechos, hechos a su nueva imagen, y al igual que Vince, mucho más alto y corpulento, los cuales eran la delicia de las chicas allá por donde estuvieran. Y por último la especialista en tener a todo el que quisiera a sus pies, la chica mala, si ella, Ashley Spinelli, vestia botines, unos leggins negros que le dibujaban una silueta perfecta, una camiseta roja corta y un chaleco negro. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, liso y el gorro hacia atrás. Ningun chico se le resistia, pero quería lo mismo que todas: la persona. Ese chico que le hiciera sentir una reina. Quizás sabria quien es, aunque no se atrevia a cambiar las cosas.

Era verano. TJ, Vince y Mikey habían vuelto a casa del campamento. Spinelli trabajaba durante el mes de julio en varios gimnasios de la zona y desde el mes pasado no atravesaba una buena racha, pues su ex la había dejado. Gretchen se había olvidado del laboratorio de prácticas y del hospital para disfrutar del verano y Gus tenía vacaciones en la marina. Habían preparado un viaje a la otra punta del país. Próximo destino: Las Vegas. Mikey y Gus bromeaban con Spinelli si alguna vez sentaría la cabeza con alguno de sus novios y se irían de despedida de soltera a Las Vegas por lo que como lo de Spinelli parece que no resultó, decidieron ir de todas maneras.

Spinelli: escuchad, esto no lo hagáis por mí.

Mikey: pero ya que no te vas a casar nunca…

Spinelli: ahí tienes razón. Sabes por mí misma que me voy a dar un tiempo.

TJ: ¿Qué paso con el último?

Spinelli: le fastidiaba no tenerme como él quería. Y que me miraran por la calle. Y mira que yo no enseño nada.

Vince: ya. Pero eres una chica.

Spinelli: y eso que más te da. No va alguno de vosotros por la calle y las chicas se os quedan mirando.

TJ: ¿tú lo harías?

Spinelli: si porque no.

Gretchen: vamos no mintáis sabemos que las chicas os adoran.

Spinelli: pues en Las Vegas hay que tener mucho cuidado.

Mikey: habló sabes…

Spinelli: perdón.

Gus: eh, haya paz. Sabemos que en Las Vegas ha demasiado descontrol.

Mikey: el otro dia dijiste "pues pienso arrasar con todo y con todos. Los voy a poner a todos en su sitio y la que se va a poner las botas de verdad voy a ser yo"

Spinelli: tus narices.

TJ: seguro que no lo dijiste.

Spinelli: pero como voy a decir yo eso. Tú me has visto este verano en Los Hamptons. Estaba que no podía con mi vida.

TJ: sé que estabas mal por lo de… pero se te pasaría digo yo. Además Mikey no miente.

Spinelli: estaba mal. Por eso y por cosas. Porque en realidad esa inestabilidad me la busque yo.

TJ: no te culpes por eso. Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos.

Spinelli: ya pero es que me siento como si realmente no fuera yo.

TJ: tranquila. Todos tenemos nuestros momentos. Pero ya está. Bueno chicos, que. Vamos metiendo las cosas en el coche.

Gretchen: sí, claro.

TJ: y tú no te preocupes.

Spinelli: debería.

TJ: pásatelo bien esta semana. Olvídate de todo y ya está. Seguro que el que menos te lo esperas está ahí esperándote.

Spinelli: ojala. A pesar de ser como soy, quiero lo mismo que todas.

TJ: pero si tienes a todos los que quieras.

Spinelli: claro. A todos menos al que me interesa.

Gretchen: ¿Qué has dicho?

Spinelli: nada.

Mikey: oh… ¿ya tienes a alguien?

Spinelli: no es eso.

Gus: y entonces que es.

Spinelli: que la llevo cagando demasiado tiempo y no puedo más. Y me estoy arrepintiendo de ser lo que otras llamarían guarra. No quiero seguir sintiéndome sucia.

TJ: vamos.

Mikey: ahora mismo te desahogas.

Vince: ya verás.

TJ: tú ya sabes si necesitas algo…

Spinelli: gracias Teodoro, eres un amor.

TJ: yo siempre voy a estar ahí pase lo que pase.

Spinelli: ahora entiendo por qué las chicas están locas por ti. No es que hayas cambiado un poco tu forma física pero es que tienes un corazón de oro.

TJ: alguna habrá no…

Vince: por supuesto. Y ahora vamos, venga que no llegamos.

Mikey: Gus, ¿has visto lo mismo que yo?

Gus: sí. La forma que tienen de mirarse sobretodo. Pero son amigos.

Mikey: piensa Gus. A TJ le gusta ella desde ni se sabe cuándo, además quien no te dice a ti que si han estado juntos de vacaciones no ha pasado algo más entre ellos.

Gus: no se…

Mikey: pero si a él le gusta ella y a ella le gusta él…

Gus: ya pero algún impedimento habrá porque mira si podrían llevar años.

Mikey: ya. Pero la razón es su amistad.

Gus: por eso Spin actúa así.

Mikey: exacto.-llegamos al aeropuerto. Pasamos la facturación. Nos fuimos a dar un paseo por el duty free-

Vince: -estaba con TJ en una tienda. No sabíamos que Gretchen y Spinelli estaban también allí. A TJ se le fue la vista en cuanto vio pasar a cierta morena- vamos no me lo vas a negar.

TJ: el que.

Vince: que la estabas mirando.

TJ: no.

Vince: sí.

TJ: no.

Vince: oye, ¿qué paso en Los Hamptons?

TJ: ella estaba normal como una chica con un amigo. Un poco alicaída porque acababa de cortar con otro de sus novios, aunque parece que era el que más le había durado.

Vince: ya.

TJ: pero sigue un poco cabizbaja.

Vince: porque no tiene muy claro que es lo que quiere. Ahora dice que se va a dar un tiempo, pero espérate que lleguemos a Las Vegas.

TJ: venga ya.

Vince: y no tuviste ciertos deseos cuando estabas con ella a solas.

TJ: no.

Vince: pero te gusta.

TJ: no te voy a negar que cada vez que la veo con uno de sus novios me duele.

Vince: eso es que te gusta y mucho.

TJ: el problema es que hay una amistad demasiado profunda por en medio y no quiero estropearla.

Vince: es normal. Pero llegara un momento en el que no aguantes más.

TJ: si es que ese es el problema, es que ese momento ya está aquí, pero no encuentro el momento adecuado para decirle que siento algo más por ella.

Vince: y esta semana en Las Vegas. Apártala de cualquiera que la pueda importunar y quédate tú con el pastel.

TJ: es difícil.

Vince: sé sincero, TJ. Si ves que un tío se pone a hablar con ella cuando estemos allí y tiene intenciones extrañas…

TJ: le apartaría de ella. Cuando estuvimos de vacaciones había momentos que la deseaba muchísimo, que me la comía con la mirada. Cuando hablaba de cómo había dejado al anterior novio, me daban demasiadas ganas de besarla. Que quería que estuviera conmigo, y a veces intentaba decirle todo pero siempre pasaba algo. Sus padres o los míos, por no hablar de mi hermana que estaba también allí con su novio. Sé que es mi oportunidad. Pero tengo miedo. Ya sabes como es. Pero lo que me da miedo realmente es que diga que no.

Vince: bésala en un despiste.

TJ: y que más. Y me parte la cara.

Vince: tío es ella. Supongo que te dejara llamarla Ashley, ¿no?

TJ: ya no le molesta tanto. Supongo que el colegio era una pesadilla porque no quería ser una de las Ashleys.

Vince: supongo.

TJ: siento que en el fondo lo tuyo con ella no funcionara.

Vince: si no hubo nada entre nosotros.

TJ: ya pero os liasteis.

Vince: vamos eso no fue nada.

TJ: bueno si ella tampoco quería…

Vince: porque lleva enamorada de alguien hace mucho tiempo, pero parece que tiene miedo porque le unen demasiadas cosas a él por las que ese paso al frente se está retrasando, y busca refugio en otros brazos para olvidarse de él.

TJ: algo gordo tiene que pasar ahí como para que ella…

Vince: pues sí, pero eso tienes que preguntárselo a ella.-la hora de subir al avión había llegado-

Spinelli: vamos rumbo a la ciudad del pecado.

Gretchen: pero no te descontroles mucho.

Spinelli: no te preocupes. Eh, que os parece decimos que ella se va a casar y que estamos de despedida.

Gretchen: Ashley, que te he dicho.

Spinelli: era una sugerencia. Pero no te cortes. No estás en el laboratorio y nadie te conoce. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Mikey: pero si estas como una cuba, quien nos va a proteger.

Vince: esta acaba o en los calabozos o en la cama con alguien.

Spinelli: venga ya. Con quien me voy a liar esta vez. He prometido que no más.

TJ: eso está bien.

Spinelli: de los errores uno aprende, ¿no?

TJ: si, si claro.

Spinelli: ahora más que nunca sé que lo que hacía no estaba bien.

TJ: bueno, has estado con chicos. Tampoco es nada malo.

Spinelli: que al final me trataban mal, o tenían a otras. Yo solo era una marioneta, de vez en cuando, por eso la jugada no les salía del todo bien.

TJ: ya… tu siempre de dura y luego… en el fondo…

Spinelli: soy buena persona.

TJ: sí.

Spinelli: en el fondo lo soy y vosotros que me conocéis lo sabéis de sobra.-una hora después de subir al avión todos estaban durmiendo como para no enterarse de nada. Sabía que TJ no estaba durmiendo, que estaba pensando en algo, que me miraba de reojo, lo que me ponía muy nerviosa, mientras yo miraba a la ventana-

TJ: Ash, ¿estás bien?

Spinelli: tranquilo Teodoro, estoy bien.

TJ: llevas mucho tiempo mirando a la ventanilla.

Spinelli: intentaba dormir. Ahora para los demás veo que no es imposible.

TJ: tienes la misma mirada perdida de estas vacaciones.

Spinelli: como es esa mirada.

TJ: estás triste por algo, y estas como dulce y arisca a la vez. Necesitas el cariño de alguien.

Spinelli: durante estas vacaciones tenerte cerca fue lo mejor que me podía pasar. Eres la única persona al que se lo contaría todo realmente, quizás más que a Gretchen. No sé, tienes algo que me da muchísima tranquilidad. No se quizás la forma de protegerme, esa forma tuya de saber qué hacer en cada momento. Por lo que no quiero perder tu amistad por nada del mundo.

TJ: somos amigos y los amigos estamos para eso.

Spinelli: claro.

TJ: -que ella pensara eso de mí, era genial- al principio me sentía raro estando contigo, solos y sin el resto.

Spinelli: vamos como si no lo hubiéramos hecho veces.

TJ: quizás con el tiempo te replanteas cosas, ¿no?

Spinelli: qué tipo de cosas.

TJ: bueno…

Mikey: ey, chicos, ya hemos llegado.

Spinelli: ¿ya?

TJ: que rápido.

Spinelli: si, ¿no? Bueno, chicos, vamos. –Bajamos a la terminal- Bienvenidos a la ciudad del Pecado, jajaja.

Gretchen: sienta la cabeza ya.

Spinelli: el problema es que no puedo. Estoy muy loca.

Mikey: si lo sabemos. Pero sabemos que en el fondo estas enamorada.

Spinelli: por supuesto. Pero una cosa no quita a la otra.

TJ: pobre del que este contigo.

Spinelli: si sabes que me transformo. Cuando estoy con vosotros soy la persona más loca del mundo pero que gracias a eso no podríais vivir sin mí. Y bueno cuando estoy con alguien intento dar lo mejor de mí para que salga todo bien.

TJ: cambiar también has cambiado mucho.

Spinelli: hasta que descubrí lo que es sentir más por alguien. Como supongo que todos os habéis sentido alguna vez. No me respondáis, si en el fondo sabéis que tengo razón.

Mikey: ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

TJ: tenemos que coger un bus para que nos deje a la entrada de la ciudad.

Gus: es éste verdad.

TJ: sí.-nos subimos al autobús que nos llevaría a nuestro hotel. Mikey se sentó con Gus. Gretchen con Vince. Oí que ella le contaba cómo era el equipo de baloncesto de la universidad, al que Vince aspiraba. Spinelli y yo conversábamos de nuestras vacaciones y de las atrocidades que hacían nuestros padres juntos, eran una combinación extraña la verdad.

Spinelli: era todo demasiado raro. Yo me quería morir cuando venían los dos de jugar al golf, jajaja.

TJ: en fin… fue divertido.

Spinelli: nuestras madres tomaban el sol en el jardín, y a veces nos miraban raro. No se que pensarían.

TJ: Ashley, lo que todas las madres piensan.

Spinelli: no creo vamos… ellas saben que tú y yo solo…

TJ: si pero ya las conoces.

Spinelli: eso es lo más incómodo de todo. Y lo peor es que mi madre ya pensaba en emparejarme con otro, o más bien contigo cuando acababa de romper con el miserable de David.

TJ: pero no le des más vueltas.

Spinelli: sabes… esta última relación creo que es la que más sentí.

TJ: lo sé.

Spinelli: pero por otra parte llego un momento en el que me empecé a atormentar de nuevo con lo mismo.

TJ: supongo que con el tiempo todo se arreglara.

Spinelli: tú lo has dicho, el tiempo lo cura todo.

TJ: por supuesto.

Spinelli: ¿y tú? Que tal vas con esos temas.

TJ: igual. Nada.

Spinelli: vamos si tienes a un montón de chicas.

TJ: pero ninguna es como ella.

Spinelli: ¿Cómo ella, eh?

TJ: si como ella.

Spinelli: que callado te lo tenías.

TJ: y mira que no es reciente.

Spinelli: pero desde cuando llevas así.

TJ: desde que la conocí. Pero cuando eres pequeño no te das cuenta de esas cosas. Solamente la tratas como alguien que te importa mucho y que a medida que pasa el tiempo cada vez te sientes más raro, hasta que te das cuenta de que la necesitas más de lo que desearías. Que has despertado sentimientos y sensaciones únicas cuando estas con ella, pero te da miedo perderla.

Spinelli: woow, que bonito. Lo tuyo sí que es de verdad. Espero que la afortunada sienta lo mismo, porque no sabe lo que se pierde.

TJ: eh… gracias Spin.

Spinelli: de nada. Somos amigos y los buenos amigos estamos para apoyarnos en todo.

Gretchen: chicos hemos llegado.

Vince: por fin.

Mikey: bien.

Gus: al fin.

Spinelli: woow, menuda pasada.

Gretchen: nuestro hotel es el Venecia.

Spinelli: dicen que es una pasada.

Vince: tiene una reproducción de los canales, e incluso funcionan las góndolas igual.

Mikey: que guay.

Gus: suena bien.

TJ: y tanto que suena bien. ¿y de la habitación?

Gretchen: hay una en la que cabemos los seis perfectamente. Tenemos una sala común que es una auténtica pasada, y tres dormitorios dobles con baño propio.

Spinelli: estoy deseando entrar.

TJ: si y yo.

Mikey: ¿vamos por buen camino, Gretch?

Gretchen: si mis cálculos no fallan hemos llegado.

Spinelli: dios mío, que pasada.

Gus: madre mia.

TJ: ¿pero esto es broma no?

Vince: pues no es real.

Mikey: llevo soñando con esto desde hace tiempo.

TJ: nunca pensé que una de mis mayores aventuras seria aquí.

Spinelli: y que lo digas.

Mikey: esta noche ahí ronda de casinos, ¿no?

Spinelli: sí.

TJ: pero a ver si no nos pasamos.

Spinelli: he traído el dinero justo. Porque si no… podemos liarla y no estamos dispuestos. Además con la tarjeta del hotel la bebida en cualquier casino o bar de cualquiera de los hoteles que pone aquí es gratis.

Gretchen: exacto barra libre de alcohol.

Spinelli: eso si hay que tener demasiado cuidado, que nadie acabe casado, o saltando por el balcon, ni nada por el estilo.

TJ: vamos mejor llegar vivos a casa.

Gus: si no mi padre me mata.

Spinelli: el tuyo y el de todos.

Gus: pues entonces seamos responsables.

Gretchen: por supuesto.-entramos a la recepción del hotel. En seguida quede fascinada con todo aquello. Entregue el resguardo de la reserva y nos dieron la habitación del hotel.- vamos allá.

Spinelli: que planta es.

Gretchen: la penúltima.

Spinelli: en serio llevo flipando desde que hemos entrado, ¿pero tú has visto el exterior? ¿y el hall? Y la planta baja…

TJ: respira, que te va a dar algo.

Spinelli: por dios. Necesito ver la habitación, que me muero.

TJ: ahora la veras.

Spinelli: es que no puedo esperar.

Gretchen: atentos, voy a abrir. Una, dos y… pasen ustedes.

Mikey: ay que me desmayo.

Gus: oh…

Vince: mi sueño hecho realidad.

Spinelli: -fui directa a una de las habitaciones- ey, ¿y que me decís de las camas?

TJ: que cómodas. Ya que estamos, que te parece si…

Spinelli: de compartirla dices.

TJ: claro.

Spinelli: sí.

TJ: entonces no se hable más. Que cama te quedas.

Spinelli: la que estoy. Si quieres.

TJ: sin problema.

Spinelli: genial. Que gusto dejar las cosas.

TJ: pues sí.

Mikey: esta para nosotros, no Gus.

Gus: claro.

Vince: Gretch, pues nosotros la que queda por que TJ y Spinelli están en esa.

Gretchen: la que sea.

Vince: yo les doy esta noche.

Gretchen: de que hablas.

Vince: de Teodoro y Ashley o TJ y Spinelli, como quieras llamarles.

Gretchen: es posible.

Vince: pues yo creo que sí.

Gretchen: Spinelli es más imprevisible que TJ.

Vince: pero ella está enamorada de él. Por eso hacia las tonterías que hacía porque no quería perderle.

Gretchen: claro. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Vince: además he descubierto que el también siente algo por ella.

Gretchen: si es que de vacaciones juntos ya me contarás.

Vince: pues por eso.

Mikey: supongo que iras fino en el póker.

Gus: bueno en la marina jugamos.

Mikey: entonces bien.

Spinelli: como se te dan los juegos de azar.

TJ: siempre se puede mejorar.

Spinelli: a ver si ganamos algo.

TJ: por lo menos para la entrada de un piso.

Spinelli: ¿quieres independizarte?

TJ: sí. He visto uno que está muy cerca y la verdad es que está bastante bien. Y ahora que estoy trabajando y me pagan bien.

Spinelli: claro.

TJ: y que tal.

Spinelli: bien. Lo que me pagan es para paga la uni. Me han dicho que cuando sea oficialmente graduada que me hará fija. Las prácticas me las he convalidado.

TJ: claro, trabajando en eso...

Spinelli: a mí me gusta. Pero siempre hay gente que te mira demasiado.

TJ: pero no te han hecho nada.

Spinelli: por supuesto que no. Si no… vamos les meto el puño en la boca.

TJ: está bien.

Spinelli: y tu hermana.

TJ: mi hermana en Londres con su novio de vacaciones. Luego vuelven.

Spinelli: que guay. Europa.

TJ: mira el lado positivo. Ahora parece que estén en Venecia. Europa igualmente. Pero no es lo mismo.

Spinelli: algo es algo. Pero yo quiero ir de verdad.

TJ: espero que me llames cuando vayas.

Spinelli: eso está hecho.

TJ: dijiste que te ibas a dar un tiempo, ¿no?

Spinelli: claro. De momento no quiero tonterías. A ver si… surge algo con alguien… pero que sea de verdad.

TJ: eso sí.

Spinelli: es que sinceramente las cosas cuando vengan, vendrán. Disfrutemos de esta semana y no nos lamentemos.

TJ: bien dicho.

Spinelli: ¿y cómo es ella?

TJ: ¿Quién?

Spinelli: la chica en cuestión. Dices que te enamoraste de ella nada más conocerla y eso que realmente no sabías que era el amor.

TJ: con el tiempo me di cuenta que sentía algo más por ella.

Spinelli: desde cuando la conoces.

TJ: desde el preescolar.

Spinelli: o sea que era del cole.

TJ: sí.

Spinelli: rubia o morena.

TJ: no es que me desencanten las rubias pero la chica en cuestión es morena.

Spinelli: Ashley A. es suficiente para que te desencanten las rubias.

TJ: supongo, pero todas no serán así… digo yo. No me gustan más unas que otras pero la que realmente me ha llegado, la que realmente sabe cómo soy y la que realmente me hace en cada momento ser yo es morena te repito.

Spinelli: ok, ok, morena.

TJ: y el tuyo. Te he abierto mi corazón. Vamos te he dicho cosas sobre la chica que me gusta, dime tu.

Spinelli: que profundo eres Detweiller. Bueno pues el mío… supongo que también hace demasiado tiempo que le conozco.

Mikey: eh chicos, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta?

Spinelli: claro.

Gretchen: sí. Tengo ganas de ver con detalle la reproducción de los canales.

TJ: vamos allá.

Vince: después de esto me están dando ganas de ir a Europa.

Spinelli: y a mí.

TJ: sería una pasada, pero donde iríamos primero.

Spinelli: no se… hay tantas cosas para ver allí.

TJ: y que lo digas.

Gretchen: no sé por dónde empezaría.

Spinelli: woow, es como ir por Venecia. Mirad, el puente del Rialto, por aquí pasa el llamado Gran canal.

TJ: si, y esa es la Piazza San Marco.

Mikey: el casino.

Gus: que pasada.

Gretchen: una cosa, vale que estemos emocionados pero hay que tener demasiado cuidado.

Spinelli: por supuesto. Aquí le ponen demasiado alcohol a todo.

TJ: no te vayas a pasar.

Spinelli: venga ya.

Vince: si todavía no lo has probado.

Gretchen: también hay que vigilar nuestras copas por lo que nos puedan echar.

Gus: eso quizás es lo más peligroso de todo.

Spinelli: uf… sexo, drogas y rock n roll. Mejor sin lo segundo, mejor alcohol, sexo y rock n roll.

TJ: Spin… con tal de no llevarte a rastras esta noche me conformo.

Spinelli: tranqui Teodoro.

TJ: es que te emocionas y no paras.

Vince: no hay perderla de vista en toda la noche.

TJ: tranquilo, pero tampoco sin agobiarla. No quiero perderla por agobiarla. Déjala que disfrute.

Vince: mientras no pase nada.

TJ: yo no te estoy diciendo que no la vigilemos pero no hace falta estar encima de ella. Sabes que eso a ella no le gusta.

Spinelli: que guay.

Gretchen: ey, Spin… ¿Qué te vas a poner esta noche?

Spinelli: tacones, por supuesto, el vestido es rojo, estrecho por la rodilla y las mangas son de encaje y el escote es cerrado. Quería ser un poco más modosita, pero tampoco una princesa ni nada por el estilo. ¿Y tú?

Gretchen: el mío… es azul marino, con manga francesa de encaje, el escote algo más bajo que el tuyo y la falda tiene un poco más de vuelo.

Spinelli: genial. Supongo que no llevaras una exageración de zapatos.

Gretchen: bueno ya no soy tan alta como cuando teníamos 9 años, bueno soy igual de alta pero los chicos han crecido.

Spinelli: madre mia si yo a TJ le llego por el hombro, Gus está igual de alto que TJ y Vince algo más. Mikey es el único que más o menos tiene la misma altura, aunque ahora parece más alto porque está más delgado.

Gretchen: pues por eso. Son de 8cm.

Spinelli: de 10 pero con el tacón ancho. Con el fino… va a ser que no.

Gretchen: yo menos.

Spinelli: bueno no te creas.

TJ: chaqueta y camisa, ¿no?

Vince: es que si no, tampoco te dejan entrar a los sitios.

Mikey: por supuesto.

Gus: pero tampoco es para ir a una boda.

TJ: ya Gus pero en estos sitios te piden una media etiqueta.

Spinelli: ellos lo tienen más fácil.

Gretchen: y que lo digas.

Spinelli: Teeej… ¿a qué hora vamos a cenar?

TJ: antes o después de arreglarnos.

Spinelli: sabes lo que te digo, que cenaría antes.

TJ: vosotros que decís.

Mikey: por mi bien.

Gretchen: así no nos manchamos.

Vince: si, por si acaso.

Gus: bien perfecto. Son las 10. Vamos ya, ¿no?

Spinelli: si, pero no hay prisa antes de las 12 no abren las salas de fiestas ni los casinos.

TJ: pues vamos. Hay que comer porque si no…

Spinelli: tranquilo.

TJ: solo estoy diciendo que si no… ya sabes lo que pasa si…

Spinelli: lo sé.

TJ: además cuando te liaste con Vince, te pasó, y el que te llevo a casa fui yo.

Spinelli: ¿en serio?

TJ: sí.

Spinelli: lo siento.

TJ: ahora eso ya da igual. Solo te digo que…

Spinelli: ya lo sé.

TJ: tú tranquila.

Spinelli: gracias, eres el mejor. Prométeme que si me ves haciendo cualquier tontería esta noche sácame.

TJ: aunque sea lo último que haga, te lo prometo.

Spinelli: gracias de nuevo.-le di un beso en la mejilla- quizás suene un poco egoísta.

TJ: no que va. Ash, escucha somos amigos. No te preocupes. Estamos aquí para eso pero no es de buen gusto que te tengan que sacar a rastras de los sitios.

Spinelli: si lo sé. Pero solo fue una vez.

Gus: ey, es bufet.

Mikey: siempre en este tipo de sitios.

Spinelli: pues yo fíjate que pensaba que eran de estos restaurantes caros.

Gretchen: hay uno pero a nosotros nos incluye esto. Además para luego beber créeme que es mejor esto.

Spinelli: sí. Porque tú has visto como son las copas que te ponen, ¿no? Yo creo que con una vamos para toda la noche.

TJ: son los tubos esos gigantes, ¿no?

Gretchen: si son unas copas un tanto raras que te las ponen solo en sitios como estos.

Mikey: madre mia.

Gus: mientras no nos echen nada… mejor. A droga me refiero.

Spinelli: pero digo yo que estará más controlado que nunca.

TJ: se supone.

Gretchen: tú lo has dicho, se supone.

Vince: y el dinero justo, para no hacer ninguna tontería.

Spinelli: si porque sobre todo el póker…

Gretchen: sinceramente no sé por dónde empezar.

Spinelli: de uno en uno, más fácil imposible.-un momento…dime que no es verdad a quien estoy viendo. ¿Las Ashleys? Me desmayo- ey chicos, no os lo vais a creer.

TJ: que pasa.

Spinelli: no te recuerdan a alguien.

Gretchen: oh, oh.

Vince: que hacen ellas aquí.

Gus: creo que están de despedida de soltera.

Spinelli: tan pronto se van a casar.

TJ: que más les dará a ellas. Tienen todo lo que quieren.

Gretchen: pero no decían que con Ashley Q. ya no se llevaban.

Spinelli: pues ahí está. Dime que las demás no se llamaran Ashley también. Porque son capaces de verme e invitarme a su fiesta.

TJ: jajaja, estaría bueno.

Ashley A.: ey… chicas… ¿habéis visto?

Ashley B.: ¿esa no es Ashley Spinelli?

Ashley Q.: yo creo que sí que es. Woow, ha cambiado parece que para bien. Seguramente ya no esconderá el nombre. Y además no está sola.

Ashley T.: Gus, Vince, Mikey, TJ y Gretchen.

Ashley Q.: como se nota que hace mil que no se sabe nada de ellos.

Ashley A.: creo que Spinelli tenga algún que otro novio.

Ashley B.: ¿no era otra cosa? Jajaja.

Todas: ¡que escandalo!

Spinelli: oye… nos subimos.

Gretchen: claro.

TJ: vamos.

Mikey: sí. Apartarme de esto ya. Que no quiero perder lo que he conseguido.

Vince: evitad no mirarlas.

Ashley A.: un momento pero si es Ashley Spinelli.

Spinelli: mierda.

Ashley B.: ey, ¿no nos vas a saludar?

Spinelli: ¿Qué hago te doy dos besos y te pregunto cómo estás? Pues va a ser que no.

Ashley Q.: mírate. Estás estupenda.

Spinelli: jaja, muy graciosa. Por cierto quien se casa de todas.

Ashley A.: yo, por supuesto.

Spinelli: felicidades y mucha suerte.

Ashley A.: muchas gracias Ashley S.

TJ: ¿vamos?

Spinelli: sí.

Ashley B.: ey, Detweiller, ¿no nos vas a saludar?

TJ: tenemos prisa. Buenas noches.

Ashley T.: reconócelo esta de muerte.

Ashley B.: ¿Quién?

Ashley Q.: TJ, por supuesto. Y todos. ¿Los has visto pasar?

Ashley A.: pensadlo Ashleys, ¿Qué os hace pensar que alguno de ellos no tenga novia? Además yo ya me he dado cuenta que TJ tiene una cierta debilidad por Ashley S.

Ashley Q.: ¿estas segura?

Ashley A.: solo hay que ver como la ha mirado y como se han ido.

Spinelli: estas mujeres son una maldita pesadilla.

TJ: tranquila.

Spinelli: ¡las odio! ¿Porque tuvieron que aparecer?

Gretchen: es cambiarnos e irnos, ¿no?

Gus: sí.

Mikey: vamos Gus.

Spinelli: chicos, pasadlo bien por mí. No voy a bajar.

Gretchen: ¿Qué?

Spinelli: ya lo habéis oído.-me metí a mi habitación. Me tumbe en la cama y dejé que mi rabia y frustración se fueran en forma de lágrimas. Volví en mi cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro-

TJ: vamos. No arruines tu noche porque ellas te digan nada.

Spinelli: tienes razón.

TJ: siempre hay un pero.

Spinelli: TJ, hay algo que no he atrevido a contarte y fue por culpa de ellas.

TJ: que pasa.

Spinelli: cuando salí del colegio las Ashleys me decían que me mirara al espejo. Qué me sobraba todo y... dejé de comer. Hasta que mis padres me dijeron que no podía dejarme influir por ellas. Y resurgí. Fue antes de entrar a la uni.

TJ: porque no me lo dices.

Spinelli: porque no quería preocuparte con mis cosas.

TJ: pero somos amigos.

Spinelli: fue demasiado vergonzoso como para contártelo.

TJ: pero ahora me siento en deuda contigo.

Spinelli: no te sientas así. Y ahora cámbiate.

TJ: y tú también. ¿Estamos?

Spinelli: está bien.

TJ: en el fondo esto es lo que ellas quieren.

Spinelli: lo sé. Pero a veces no me consuela ser una chica dura.

TJ: eso que más da. Bueno venga. Cámbiate tú en el baño.

Spinelli: no si quieres me cambio aquí delante tuya.

TJ: yo no he dicho eso.

Spinelli: ahora te veo.-en el fondo TJ tiene razón. No puedo dejar que ellas me vuelvan a hacer daño. Eso pasó hace dos años pero volvérmelas a encontrar fue una auténtica pesadilla. Me mire al espejo. Me vi mejor que nunca y deseaba salir a jugar, a divertirme, a estar con los chicos y quizás a desear que pasara algo más-

Gretchen: Spinelli, ¿estás?

Spinelli: ir saliendo. Ahora bajo.

Vince: vamos. La esperamos abajo.

TJ:-bajamos al hall- eh Gretchen, no he dicho nada te queda genial.

Gretchen: gracias. Esto no es nada comparado cuando veas a un pivón morenazo que va por allí.

TJ: joder.

Vince: tío, que se te cae la baba.

Gus: ey Spinelli... ¿seguro que eres tú?

Spinelli: si soy yo.

Vince: porque Gretchen te ha conocido porque yo...

Spinelli: jajaja muy hábil. TJ, ¿estás bien? ¿Respiras?

TJ: sí.

Spinelli: vamos. Gretchen, ¿tú sabes que le pasa a Teodoro?

Gretchen: no lo sé. Nunca lo había visto así. Por cierto estás estupenda.

Spinelli: mil gracias.

Gus: ¿por dónde empezamos?

Spinelli: aquí está el plano.

TJ: pues... por aquí.

Gus: ey, mirad.

TJ: se puede saber que llevan en la cabeza.

Spinelli: lo que todos tenéis ahi bajo. Aunque viniendo de ellas...

Gretchen: es la despedida de soltera de Ashley A. Es normal que se desaten un poco.

Spinelli: nunca pensé que con lo repelentes que han sido siempre lleven eso en la cabeza pero es mejor que nada, jajaja.

Gus: están pidiendo a gritos un buen polvo.

Mikey: jajaja ya ves. Supongo que mientras puedan…

Spinelli: a la rubia se le ha acabado el chollo, jajaja.

Gretchen: aunque no creo que sea la primera vez.

Spinelli: supongo, pero mientras haya sido con quien se va a casar... ya no se lleva eso de llegar virgen al matrimonio.

TJ: supongo que hay que estar seguro y preparado.

Mikey: sí.

Gretchen: digo...

Spinelli: no sabéis cuanta gente ha querido llevarme a... pero yo he dicho siempre que no. Cuando uno bebe también por una parte ha de ser un poco consciente.

TJ: mejor.

Spinelli: reconozco que no estoy preparada. Y que cuando llegue ese momento será mágico.

TJ: y estar con "la persona".

Spinelli: yo nunca me he sentido así. Siempre me atormentaba lo mismo y por eso ahora estoy como mejor he estado.

Gretchen: bueno que, ¿vamos?

Spinelli: sí. Que empiece la fiesta. Para empezar un chupito.

Gus: ¡vamos!

Mikey: pero si pasarnos.

Spinelli: vamos Mikey, es una noche.

Mikey: pero es la primera.

Vince: y qué más da.

Spinelli: vamos chicos. ¡Quien no apoya!...

Gretchen: ¡no folla! 1,2 y...-todo para dentro- dios que fuerte está esto.

Mikey: y que lo digas.

Spinelli: porque tú no has visto nada aún.

TJ: miedo me das.

Spinelli: pero si solo me tomado un chupito.

Vince: que le has dado.

TJ: yo.

Vince: para que esté así de eufórica.

TJ: ha sido al ver el... bueno eso que tenemos nosotros ahi... en la cabeza de las Ashleys.

Vince: y eso que no está borracha.

Spinelli: mirad chicos.

Gretchen: ¿son así las copas? Es como una cachimba gigante.

Vince: eh, tíos yo quiero.

Gus: y yo.

Spinelli: que, Detweiller, ¿te apuntas?

TJ: si claro.

Spinelli: vente a jugar Gretchen.

Mikey: ¿póker Gus?

Gus: sí.

Spinelli: ruleta, Black Jack...

Gretchen: lo que quieras.

Vince: ¿billar?

TJ: eso está hecho. -vi como Spinelli y Gretchen jugaban y como Ashley S. provocaba al crupier- ¿has visto como se la come con la mirada?

Vince: porque es guapa tío.

TJ: pero está noche es todo.

Vince: ¿crees que esta noche es el momento?

TJ: sí.

Ashley Q.: vaya pero a quienes tenemos aquí. Vince Lasalle y TJ Detweiller.

Vince: sí. Ehh... cuanto tiempo ¿no?

TJ: lo mismo digo.

Vince: ¿ya te casas?

Ashley A.: sí. Es que lo tiene todo. Es guapo, tiene dinero, joyas, yates...

TJ: pero vuestros padres no tenían eso ya.

Ashley A.: tanto como yates no.

Vince: genial.

Ashley B.: a ver que toque. Dios, duro, duro. ¿Por cierto no tienes novia?

Vince: mmm... sí que tengo. (Es mentira)

Ashley B.: oh vaya.

Ashley T.: por dios Detweiller, que abdominales. ¿No quieres poner una Ashley en tu vida?

TJ: que pregunta más...

Ashley A.: o a lo mejor es que ya la tiene.

TJ: ¿Qué?

Spinelli: oh, oh, el terror a la vista.

Gretchen: tienen que estar demasiado borrachas para hacer lo que están haciendo.

Gus: ¿y vosotras que hacéis aquí?

Ashley A.: de despedida.

Mikey: ¿qué os habéis fumado?

Ashley B.: ey, chicas tenemos uno para cada una.

Ashley T.: oh sí. En serio no queréis veniros con nosotras lo pasaremos bien.

Spinelli: no se irán con ellas.

Gretchen: ¿crees que nos dejarían tiradas?

Spinelli: son chicos.

Gretchen: ya pero pensaba que tenían más cabeza.

Spinelli: en cuánto crecen...

Gretchen: por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer con todo lo que has ganado?

Spinelli: es suficiente como para comprar y dejar pagado un buen piso. O incluso 2. Ya lo pensaré. -me lo metí en el doble fondo del bolso-

Mikey: que hacemos.

Gus: lo que queráis.

Vince: no sé si deberíamos.

TJ: estoy bloqueado.-en ese momento supe que alguien lo estaba viendo todo. Gretchen y Spinelli lo estaban viendo todo y oyendo todo. Eran demasiado listas-

Spinelli: voy a tomar el aire.-no quería seguir viendo todo aquello. Era repugnante y asqueroso. Si se querían ir con ellas que se fueran. Para que estar mareando- yo me salgo. Haced lo que queráis y rápido.

Ashley A.: así te vas. Vamos eres de la familia Ashley S.

Spinelli: ni lo sueñes.

Gretchen: que me he perdido.

Vince: nada. Chicas si tenéis que ir a algún sitio es mejor que vayáis.

Ashley B.: entonces no venís.

Gus: las despedidas son fiestas de chicos o de chicas.

TJ: y no conviene mezclar.

Ashley T.: como queráis. Vamos.

Gretchen: ¿se puede saber que puñetas estabais haciendo?

Vince: no se… han venido.

Gretchen: y como tontos…

TJ: ¿Dónde está Spinelli?

Gretchen: fuera. Ha salido.

TJ: eso ya lo sé, pero sabes donde ha ido.

Gretchen: no.

TJ: da igual. Voy a buscarla.

Vince: ok.

Mikey: empieza el show.

Gus: no tío. Ellos necesitan el momento de intimidad.

Mikey: solo era una broma.

Gus: bueno, por donde seguimos.

Spinelli: ¡malditas brujas! ¿Es que no soy lo suficiente buena para nadie?

Ashley A.: vaya a quien tenemos aquí.

Spinelli: oye chicas, no estoy de humor vale.

Ashley B.: solo queríamos divertirnos un rato.

Spinelli: muy bien pero divertiros sin tocarle la moral a mis amigos.

Ashley T.: tú siempre la protectora.

Spinelli: son mis amigos.

Ashley Q.: no será que sientes algo por alguno de ellos.

Ashley A.: mira por ahí viene.

Spinelli: venga ya.

Ashley B.: adiós.

Spinelli: ¡dios!-saque toda mi rabia a pasear, hasta que me choque con alguien-

TJ: ¿Qué te pasa?

Spinelli: nada, estoy bien.

TJ: algo te tiene que pasar para que de repente decidas salir del casino.

Spinelli: que no las aguanto.

TJ: tú no les hagas caso. Es normal que te de rabia. Tampoco son santas de mi devoción.

Spinelli: porque no te vas con el resto.

TJ: porque sé que me necesitas.

Spinelli: lo único que quería era salir a tomar el aire. De verdad, se me ha revuelto el estómago nada más volver a verlas. Y pensar que queríais iros con ellas.

TJ: ¡no! Que dices. Nos estaban provocando como siempre.

Spinelli: y que hacia una de ellas con la mano por debajo de tu ropa.

TJ: ahí no te voy a negar que no podía hacer nada.

Spinelli: claro porque te gustaba, eh.

TJ: no es eso.

Spinelli: entonces que es.

TJ: nada.

Spinelli: venga no me mientas. De todas maneras. No sé ni para que me pongo así.

TJ: eres mi amiga, es normal que te preocupes por mí.

Spinelli: ya, pero…

TJ: tranquila que no ha pasado nada.

Spinelli: escucha, antes en el casino… no he querido decirte nada delante de todos, pero he conseguido esto. Es legal. Jugando. Para ti. Para que lo inviertas en la casa.

TJ: pero Spinelli, esto es demasiado.

Spinelli: cógelo. Es un regalo.

TJ: que no. Que tú también te querrás independizar.

Spinelli: aquí hay de sobra. Hazme caso.

TJ: guárdalo.

Spinelli: está bien pero prométeme que lo aceptaras.

TJ: está bien.

Spinelli: ¿seguro?

TJ: si-me miraba con satisfacción porque había aceptado parte del premio. Ella había decidido compartirlo conmigo. Dude si dejarme llevar o no, pero al final lo hice. Hice como si la fuera a abrazar pero en realidad la besé. Sé que ella estaba sorprendida y no reaccionaba, pero poco a poco fue dejándose llevar. Pero en seguida paró- lo siento.

Spinelli: ¿Qué has hecho? Precisamente uno de mis mayores miedos era que pasara esto.

TJ: perdóname.

Spinelli: no tranquilo. Pero es que no sé qué pensar en este momento. Ahora intento razonar lo que me dijiste, de que, bueno, estabas enamorado de una chica desde que la conociste, y creo que empiezo a pensar que soy yo… y no se me siento rara pero emocionada a la vez.

TJ: pero no me pegues.

Spinelli: entonces el beso… que nos dimos cuando el experimento… ¿era real?

TJ: quizás entonces no llegas a comprender lo que significa pero cuando pasa el tiempo y te das cuenta de que realmente lo sentiste y que te gusto, piensas que tampoco esta tan mal, llegar a sentir algo más por alguien y más si ese alguien ha estado a tu lado siempre que has tenido momentos buenos y malos.

Spinelli: dios que rara me siento. Estoy súper confundida porque nunca he sentido nada realmente por las personas con las que he estado, como cuando estaba contigo. Sé que en parte te quiero, pero no se…-no sabía si reírme o llorar, le abracé, y descubrí que esa sensación de sentirme protegida por el todavía me gustaba más- creo que los dos teníamos miedo de que por sentir algo más, nuestra amistad se fuera al traste.-le solté y empecé a exponerle mis miedos- Porque te pones a pensar en demasiadas cosas, como en que si las cosas realmente no funcionaran, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Y nuestra amistad? Si como pareja no funcionamos entonces… por otra parte que pasara si las cosas van bien, todo lo bonito que podría suceder. Por eso quise de alguna manera olvidar que sí que sentía algo por ti, pero por mis miedos, he llegado a estar con gente por estar. No sé, cosas, que ahora que me has besado, no se cobran más sentido.

TJ: yo lo único que sabía era que estabas enamorada de alguien y que por eso no disfrutabas cuando salías con alguien, pero no que fuera de mí. Y este verano… han pasado cosas que como yo se las intenciones que llevaba sabía lo que quería pero siempre había algo que lo estropeaba.

Spinelli: ahora todo tiene más sentido.

TJ: y no crees que después de esto que acaba de pasar todo tiene más sentido.

Spinelli: lo tiene. ¡Maldita sea! tienes que estar tu siempre por en medio. No sé cómo lo haces.

TJ: siempre he tenido una debilidad por ti. A pesar de ser todo lo dura que eres, siempre has sido la niña de mis ojos. Además siempre nos lo hemos contado todo y…-no me dejo terminar. Me volvió a besar y ahí sí que fue donde los dos éramos conscientes de lo que hacíamos. Su lengua era más rebelde y luchaba por entrar. Le deje, quería poseerme y la mia no le dejaba pero creaba una adicción que era casi imposible de controlar. Solo paramos por falta de aire. Ella no quería separarse de mí. Dentro de mí sabía que la noche todavía era demasiado larga- contrólate porque todavía queda demasiada noche.

Spinelli: serás malo…

TJ: no me tientes.

Spinelli: volvamos al casino.-y al final pasó. Después de aquel beso de 4º curso, sabía que algo podía suceder y que todo no era tan malo como lo pintaban, y más si la persona que me hacía realmente feliz era mi mejor amigo-

Fin.


End file.
